


The Shower Incident.

by ZXI



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Mass Effect 3: Citadel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:22:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24837598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZXI/pseuds/ZXI
Summary: Garrus finds Shepard in the shower with Grunt. No, not like that.
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	The Shower Incident.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just some wish fulfillment for me as I play through Mass Effect again.

Somehow, between the alcohol and the home-defense planning, Garrus lost track of Shepard, but after a bit of searching, he had narrowed it down to the upstairs bathroom.

“M’m sad hanar cant wear sweaters…” Grunt’s voice was barely audible over the shower. Then he heard crying. Loud, female crying. It couldn’t be… could it? Garrus stepped into the room.

Grunt was sat on the floor of the running shower, drunk as hell and half asleep, but still talking to himself. There, draped over him like a wet sock, was Commander Jane Shepard. Fully clothed, empty bottle of liquor loosely held in one hand, sobbing into the krogan’s shoulder. Her hair had at some point been pulled most of the way out of it’s bun, which meant a good amount of it was plastered onto her face.

It was the funniest damn thing Garrus had ever seen. He had to fight not to laugh. “Honey. Darling. Love of my life. Is everything okay?”

“Everything’s not okay.” sniffed the Commander, “not for the hanars. Sweaters should be for everyone!” She gestured wildly with the hand not holding the booze. “Issss dis-scrimmin-nature-in…”

Garrus laughed. “You are  _ so _ wasted.”

“You’re wasted!” she accused, pointing the bottle slightly to his left but still in his general direction. “Don' talk to me or m’son everrrr again.”

Grunt, oblivious, mumbled “What are clowns hiding…?”

“Their noses, Grunt,” Garrus replied. Not that the krogan was listening, he was snoring again. “Shepard, I’ll be back in a minute with something to dry you off. Try not to drown.”

He wasn’t too drunk himself, not yet, so he only tripped once trying to find the towels. 


End file.
